deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Zhao Yun Ru
Zhao Yun Ru (Chinese: 赵芸如), colloquially known as the Dragon Queen, is the CEO of Tai Yong Medical, a leading biotech corporation based in Hengsha, China. She is also a member of the Illuminati, for whom she attempts to monopolize the augmentation market using TYM. She is one of the main antagonists in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. Background Zhao Yun Ru is a refined, sophisticated, wealthy, and successful businesswoman on the exterior. Her company, Tai Yong Medical, controls the vast majority of Hengsha, and she has substantial investments in Belltower Associates. She is a major player on the global stage, and has big ambitions for herself and her company. But on the inside, Zhao is a cutthroat, ruthless, and brutal woman that uses military force and corporate sabotage to drive her competitors out of business. She attempts to buy out all of her enemies, and when that doesn't work, she hires freelance hackers to steal their secrets. Despite her criminal activities, her substantial wealth and usage of Belltower as a private army renders her untouchable, legally or otherwise. Early Life In , Zhao was slated as a gymnast to represent the Chinese Olympic team. Unfortunately, she was hit by a car mere months before the start of the Olympic Games that year, which caused severe nerve damage and effectively ended her gymnastic career.Designing Women. Eidos Montréal blog. Archived from the original on July 10, 2018. Despite this, she was able to graduate from the University of Beijing on August 4th, with a degree in Biology and Nanotechnology. Some time after, she took up the sport of fencing, as evident by a photo in her modern-day penthouse. 2027 Adam Jensen arrives at Hengsha looking for a hacker, but finds out from Arie van Bruggen that his real enemy is none other than Zhao Yun Ru. With Van Bruggen's help, Jensen manages to infiltrate the towering Tai Yong Medical facility, and finally confronts Zhao in her penthouse. There she pleads with him, insisting that, like Van Bruggen, she is only a hireling, and that others are more involved with the conspiracy than she is, including even Eliza Cassan of Picus fame. But this is only an act - once Jensen lets his guard down, she gets the better of him, activating her panic room and summoning a horde of Belltower bodyguards. Jensen will encounter her again much later at Omega Ranch in Singapore, while searching for Megan Reed. She will use the Illuminati's trump card, activating a master signal that is broadcasted to the universal biochip that is in most mechanically augmented people worldwide. If Jensen had opted for the free biochip upgrade at Hengsha's LIMB clinic earlier, this will shut down all of his augmentations, making the upcoming boss fight significantly more difficult. Jaron Namir then reveals himself and engages Jensen, while Zhao escapes. When Jensen reaches the lowest levels of Panchaea, he will encounter Zhao again for the final time. Zhao attempts to hook herself into the Hyron Project system, granting her control of Darrow's signal, and thus over all mechanically augmented people. Jensen must shut down the Hyron Project and then kill Zhao. He is aided in this by the Hyron drones as Zhao mobilizes the entire room's defense system against him. Ultimately Zhao overloads interfacing with Hyron, burnt up into a pile of ashes in her quest to become a virtual goddess. Tactics See Boss Battle Four for tactical suggestions on how to defeat Zhao. Augmentations Zhao has sockets in her spine which allows her nervous system to interface directly with a computer. Notes *Her diploma may be found in her penthouse, which, despite being from the University of Beijing, is written in English. *Her blood type is B Negative. *In the Japanese language version of Human Revolution, Zhao Yu Run is voiced by Atsuko Tanaka, well known for voicing the main character in the Ghost in the Shell franchise, which shares a great number of themes with Deus Ex. Trivia * According to The Art of Deus Ex Universe, Zhao represents the epitome of the danger poses by the Sun in the Icarus myth analogy. To this end, Zhao and her company are portrayed as examples of overindulgence in transhuman technologies. See also *Zhao Yun Ru's computer Gallery DX3_ZhaoConcept.png|Zhao's concept art DX3 Zhao Yun Ru.jpeg|Another concept art Zhao-fencing-photo.png|Zhao's fencing photo Zhao-boss-panchaea.png|Zhao as she appears during the boss battle in the Hyron core 2012-11-24_00202.jpg|Spinal implants Zhao-body.png|Zhao's body, burned by the Hyron overload Zhao-diploma.png|Zhao's graduation diploma Zhao hrcomic 2.jpg|Zhao Yun Ru in Deus Ex: Human Revolution comicsa Zhao hrcomic.jpg|Zhao Yun Ru's holographic image from Deus Ex: Human Revolution comics Zhao Yun Ru concept 1.jpg|Zhao's character design with developer comments, part 1 Zhao Yun Ru concept 2.jpg|Zhao's character design with developer comments, part 2 Untitled-1dhst.jpg|Concept art Untitled-1fy.jpg|Concept art References ru:Чжао Юньжу Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution characters Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution enemies Category:Illuminati characters Category:Articles with Chinese script Category:Mechanically augmented characters Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution (comics) characters